Life Changing Moments
by iloveryanfromtheo.c
Summary: Life Changing Moments that r great and sum r bad
1. Beginning of Book

Time: 10 Years from Now  
  
Place: Newport, Orange County  
  
Ryan's House  
  
Ryan: Hey Babe, Cum Here!!!! (Talking 2 Marissa) Marissa: Okay, hold on Ryan: How about we go 2 Hawaii 4 a week? Marissa: When, we still have skewl Ryan: Next week, and I already asked the school and they said it would be fine Marissa: Let me call My dad and then I we could go on the internet and look 4 hotels Ryan: I already finished the plans and everything I just have 2 confirm them Marissa: Great, I am so excited I get 2 spend 2 whole weeks with u alone!!!! Ryan: Tell me about!!!! No Seth or Summer or my parents or ur parents walking in on r make-out sessions Marissa: Can I use your phone? Ryan: Of Course!!!  
  
Marissa is Calling her Dad in The Poolhouse  
  
Mr.Cooper Answers  
  
Mr. Cooper: Hello, Who is this? Marissa: Hey, This is Marissa Mr. Cooper: Hi Honey Marissa: Dad I was wondering if I could go with Ryan 2 Hawaii for 1 to 2 weeks, we already talked to the school and they said they didn't mind Mr. Cooper: Umm, hold on I have another call Marissa: Okay  
  
While Mr. Cooper is Talking 2 Sum 1 Else Ryan Walks in  
  
Ryan: So wat did he say? Marissa: He put me on hold but I think he is going 2 answer soon Mr. Cooper: Marissa, I was just talking to your mom and we talked about the trip and we think that it would be fine 4 u 2 go 2 Hawaii with Ryan Marissa: Thank You So Much!!!! I love You Dad!!!!  
  
Marissa Get's off The phone with Mr. Cooper  
  
Marrissa: Ryan we can go as long at is okay with your parents Ryan: They said it was okay with them Marrissa: Great!!!!  
  
Ryan and Marissa Start Packing  
  
Marrissa: How many swimsuits do you thing I need 2 bring? Ryan: Umm, well we r going 2 be there 4 about 2 weeks so I would say at least 4 or 5 cause we can wash them if u want Marissa: Okay  
  
Ryan and Marissa Go Talk To Seth and Summer  
  
Ry/Rissa: Hey Guys Seth/Summer: Y r u guys so happy? Ry/Rissa: Cause we r going 2 Hawaii for 2 weeks Summer: Sounds like fun!!! Seth: Yeh, when do u guys leave? Rissa: We leave on Sunday Summer: So that still gives us 2 days 2 hang out Ryan: Yep Rissa: How about we all go 2 the beach Summer/Seth: Okay  
  
***********To Be Continued************ 


	2. Life Might Change, But Might Not

Chapter 2 (This Chapter has little bit of a jump)  
  
Ry/Rissa and Summer/Seth Go 2 the Beach  
  
Summer/Seth: What r u guys going 2 do in Hawaii? Ryan: Umm, normal stuff,*wink, wink* Rissa: I hope we get 2 do tons of stuff!!! Summer: Well we r going 2 miss u!!!!! Rissa: I will call u guys almost every day and we can talk Summer: Good  
  
Day Ryan and Summer Go 2 Hawaii  
  
Ryan Calls Marissa *Ring, Ring*  
  
Rissa: Hey Ryan: Hi Sweetie Rissa: How r u 2 day? Ryan: I am So Excited Rissa: So Am I Ryan: I will be over 2 pick u up soon ok? Rissa: Can't Wait!!!!!  
  
Ryan Comes 2 Pick Marissa Up  
  
Rissa: Mom, it is time 4 me 2 go Mrs. Cooper: Marissa, I am going 2 miss you so much, please call me when ever you get a chance!!!! Rissa: I will call when ever I have a chance, bye!!!  
  
Ryan and Marissa r in the car on there way 2 the airport  
  
Rissa: So what r we going 2 do first when we get there? Ryan: Well, we r going 2 check in 2 r beautiful suite and then see what is on my agenda Rissa: I hope the suite only has 1 bed!!! Ryan: Oh, trust me it does!!!!  
  
Ryan and Marissa Get 2 the Airport  
  
Flight Attendant: Can I help u? Ryan: Yes, we have first Class Tickets and I was wondering where we need 2 go Rissa: FIRST CLASS SEATS?????? Ryan: Yep Marissa gives Ryan a small kiss Flight Attendant: Follow Me  
  
Ryan and Marissa Follow the Attendant 2 there Seats  
  
Ryan: Thank you 4 helping us Flight Attendant: No Problem  
  
Ryan and Marissa Wait 4 the Plane 2 Start Off  
  
Pilot: Welcome on our Flight, we will have about a 1 ½ hour flight and we should be in Hawaii  
  
Ryan and Marissa Talk the Whole Way and they finally get 2 Hawaii  
  
Ryan: I was thinking we could go out 4 dinner 2 nite Marissa: Sounds good, I am really in the mood 4 seafood, if that is okay with u Ryan: What ever you want is more than fine with me  
  
Ryan and Marissa Go and Check in at there Hotel  
  
Hotel Person: Ryan what is ur last name? Ryan: Atwood Hotel Person: Oh, you guys have the best suite in the state Marissa: Awesome  
  
Ryan and Marissa Head 2 there room  
  
Ryan: I present our suite Ryan opens the Door Marissa: *screams 4 joy*  
  
Ryan and Marissa Barely get in the Room and start 2 have a make-out session; they end up on top of each other and don't stop until around supper. Suddenly they stop  
  
Ryan: How about we get all dressed up 4 supper Marissa: What should I wear; do u want sumthing sexy or just casual? Ryan: Let me think.........SEXY!!!! Marissa: Great!!!  
  
Ryan and Marissa Go 2 an expensive seafood restaurant  
  
Ryan: Excuse Me, Can we get a table (Talking 2 Waiter) Waiter: Yes, would u like a booth or a romantic area? Marissa: Defiantly Romantic  
  
Waiter takes them 2 there table  
  
Waiter: Can I get u guys a few drinks? Marissa: Yes, I would like a Strawberry-Kiwi Margarita Ryan: How about a Mamba Mango Waiter: Okay, y don't you look and see wat u want 2 eat  
  
Ryan and Marissa Discuss what they r going 2 eat  
  
Marissa: I think we should share the Sexy Scrimp Platter Ryan: Nice name 4 it Marissa: Is that a yes or a no? Ryan: Of Course, Yes  
  
Waiter comes back with drinks and takes the order  
  
Waiter: What would you like 2 day? Marissa: We r going 2 share the Sexy Scrimp Platter Waiter: Sound Good  
  
While Waiting Ryan and Marissa Have an Important Discussion  
  
Ryan: I have a very, extremely important question Marissa: Ok, Shoot It at Me  
  
Ryan Gets Up and walks right next 2 Marissa and ..........  
  
**********To Be Continued**********  
  
Hope u guys r wondering what is going 2 happen?? Nope I am not telling u will just have 2 wait and find out 


	3. A life Changing Desicion

Last Part of Chapter 2:  
  
While Waiting Ryan and Marissa Have an Important Discussion  
  
Ryan: I have a very, extremely important question Marissa: Ok, Shoot It at Me  
  
Ryan Gets Up and walks right next 2 Marissa and ..........  
  
Chapter 3 (This is a very important chapter)  
  
Ryan Gets Up and walks right next 2 Marissa and gets down on 1 knee  
  
Ryan: Marissa, we r so perfect 4 each other and I love you more than anything in the world. Every 1 thinks we r perfect 4 each other and I am sure u think the same. I hope u r at the point where we can take it 2 a new level, Marissa Cooper will u marry me? Marissa Begins 2 cry Marissa: Ryan, I would love more than any thing in the world 2 be Mrs. Atwood!!!! I think that if there were any 1 special person in the world 4 me 2 marry it would be u!!!!  
  
Ryan puts the $15,000 ring on Marrisa, Marissa goes into shock. Ryan and Marissa Start 2 Kiss and then realize they can't be doing that at a restaurant, Waiter Bring's Food  
  
Waiter: Here is your dinner and Is there something special happening? Ryan: Yes, we r engaged now Waiter: Congratulations!!!! We have a special desert 4 u and the meal will be on us  
  
Marissa and Ryan Enjoy There Dinner and decide 2 go 2 there suite  
  
Marissa: Can I call my family and tell them? Ryan: Sure  
  
Marissa First Call's Her Mom  
  
*Ring, Ring*  
  
Mrs. Cooper: Hello, who is this? Rissa: Hi, Mom this is Marissa Mrs. Cooper: Hey Sweetie, how was ur plane ride and ur 1st day in Hawaii? Rissa: Wonderful Mrs. Cooper: What Happened? Rissa: We checked in and then went out 4 supper Mrs. Cooper: Cool Rissa: Yeh, I have sumthing 2 tell u Mrs. Cooper: Is it important? Rissa: Very, Ryan asked me 2 marry him 2 day Mrs. Cooper: WHAT??????????? Rissa: Yeh, mom you heard it right we r engaged Mrs. Cooper: R u sure u r ready 4 the challenge of marriage? Rissa: Yeh Mrs. Cooper: Ok, I can't wait 2 see ur ring when u get back but don't u go and have sex right away!!! Rissa: We will try not 2 Mrs. Cooper: Okay, talk 2 u later Rissa: Ok, Love Ya Mom Mrs. Cooper: Love Ya 2 


End file.
